


So Very Wonderful

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cutie pies, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Patchwork Family - Freeform, Surprises, This makes me happy, and nothing but fluff, are we seeing a theme here?, but good ones, i finally got my arse into gear and uploaded this, im hopeless, mebbe philinda if you squint hard enough, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Fitz and Simmons have recently moved off base into their new flat, and they invite the team around for a Christmas celebration, the British way.





	So Very Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> the Fitzsimmons Secret Santa Exchange for sircarolyn on tumblr that I said I would put up, and then it took me literally 6 months to get my arse into gear and get my account up and running :D
> 
> prompt was "fitzsimmons christmas dinner"

Today was going to be stressful, Jemma decided.  
They had elected to hold the annual SHIELD family Christmas lunch at their new flat, and then everyone could see their new place at the same time. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Jemma wiped literal sweat off her forehead as she looked in on the turkey stewing away in the oven, and turned back to the variety of sides she had also planned for what she hoped would be a wonderful evening. Although she was getting very stressed about it now! She huffed as she tried not to let the overwhelming tiredness take over, looking down at her plan to see she should have put the pigs in blankets five minutes ago. She wanted to scream and took out her anger by smashing her fists on the tabletop in front of her, causing Fitz to poke his head round the door, a ball of marzipan in his hand, and a worried look on his face.  
“You ok Jem?”  
“Yeah, it's just frustrating, and I've been tired and I get sloppy when I'm tired, and I've got this terrible headache coming on and I wanted it to be good, so…” she looked down and then started looking for the plan.  
“Hey,” She looked up. “C’mere,” He gestured, arms wide open.  
“Not with your sticky hands” she smiled, and let out a little squeal as he started towards her clapping his hands together like a seal, clearly intending to put his sticky hands on her face . He made a quick diversion to the sink and cleaned his hands before enveloping her in one of his big bear hugs. She melted into him, taking as much strength as she could from his warm embrace. Fitz broke it briefly and transferred the pigs in blankets to the oven, before returning to Jemma and pulling her back into his warm embrace.  
As music from the radio in the background started to fill the room, he said -  
“Step onto my feet.”  
“What?”  
“Step onto my feet. Trust me.’  
“Ok…”  
He placed his hand firmly on her waist and held her flush against him as his other hand fell on her shoulder and he started to sway and step to the music. Jemma giggled as she was lifted around the room to the rhythm of the song, allowing her head to fall on his chest. He made a show of over-exaggerating every step as they spun around their tiny little kitchen, before slowing down to a step and leisurely sway in the centre as the music fell and gently slowed. Everything faded into the background as Jemma focused solely on his arms around her, his heartbeat, the affectionate kiss he placed on her forehead, his cologne and something that was uniquely him. She stayed content in his arms until thoughts of the coming evening invaded and she began to squirm.  
“I - Fitz, as much as I love you, I need to get this done,” she sighed.  
Reluctantly she turned back to the worktop and took the carrots and peeler in her hand. Before she could start peeling, though, a pair of hands snaked around her waist and their owner rested his head on her shoulder. “I love that you work so hard to do something nice for our friends. I love that you give 100 percent to anything you put your mind to. I love that you're you. I love you,” he whispered, before glancing down at her carefully laid plan on the side.  
“Now, I see that you have a gap coming up - you are taking a breather and helping me decorate the cake.”  
A few minutes later, Jemma poked her head round the door jamb - “So, what do you want me to do on my mandatory time out?”  
She looked down at the already half done cake and smiled. It was very obviously Fitz’s handiwork - there was a little Lola plate for Coulson, and a Bus for May. He was currently fashioning a bow tie with the precision of an engineer, concentration evident on his face.  
“A bow tie?” she asked incredulously.  
“Bow ties are cool! And it’s a nod to our christmas tradition,” he countered with a smile. She gave in and kissed his cheek.  
“Do you want to decorate your slice, and maybe Daisy’s too?”  
She nodded in the affirmative and they worked in silent partnership for a bit, before Jemma made an absent minded swipe of her hand to spread out icing sugar - and Fitz spluttered.  
“What was that for?” he grinned.  
“Oh - I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean -”  
She never got to finish that sentence though, as Fitz took a handful of the white powder and blew it all over her front. She squealed and quickly responded with her own shower of sugar, clapping so it became a cloud of dust engulfing them both. Fitz laughed, and picked up the spoon of apricot jam he was using as glue and catapulted it at her, aiming for her nose, but instead landing square in the middle of her forehead. She jumped, and immediately retaliated by sticking her hand in the pot and stroking the sticky mixture down his face, stopping mercifully before his stubble. Smirking, she gave him a quick peck on the other cheek, hand still on his face. Grinning back, and was about to reach for the ball of icing on the table behind him when the doorbell rang. They froze.  
“You get it,” she hissed “No, you!” The short staring match that followed was lost by Fitz, so he begrudgingly headed towards the door trying valiantly to get some of the goop off his face. He opened the door to be greeted by Daisy, who took one look at his sorry state and burst out laughing. He gestured for her to come in and closed the door behind her.  
“We’re not quite ready yet, but you could help me and Jems do the last bits I suppose?” he suggested.  
“Yeah, I’d love to! Daisy said, “Speaking of Jemma, where is she?”  
“Probably getting rid of the jam off her own face” he chuckled, going back to his cake decorating  
“Sounds like you two’ve been having fun,” Daisy winked, earning a groan from the sink, where Jemma was washing the last of the jam off.  
“It was just a food fight, seriously, anyway could you pass me the oven gloves? I need to get the pigs in blankets out.”  
Placing the requested item in her hands, she stated “Your vibrations feel different.”  
“Do they?” Jemma replied, tensing slightly.  
“Have you told Fitz? Daisy plied. Jemma sensed it, and said tersely “Nope. We hadn’t even talked about this.”  
“You should tell him,”  
Jemma nodded in a manner that indicated the conversation was over, and was saved from more of Daisy’s well meant prying by the doorbell going again. Daisy went to see who, which left Jemma to plate up the food. She let out a tense sigh. She just had to forget about it for the evening.  
The callers at the door had been Coulson and May, closely followed by Mack and Elena, holding hands and smiling. Small talk was made as the last things were set on the table and all were called to sit around the table. There were sprouts and parsnips, potatoes, carrots, pigs in blankets, gravy, and a turkey in the middle. Fitz went around pouring drinks, but Jemma politely refused, citing her headache as the reason, and earning a knowing look from Daisy in the process. She chose to ignore it, and turned her full attention to Fitz, who called for a toast  
“If I could call to you attention those who we are in the company of - Papa Coulson and Mama May,” he paused briefly, expecting a death stare from the couple in question, but not getting any, so he continued with a little more confidence - “our resident small tank,” - there were a few laughs and he winked at Mack, “and our trio of supergirls - Daisy, Elena, and Jemma. We’re a right mismatch, aren’t we? But this literal patchwork family really is a family, and I am of the firm belief that no-one should be alone on Christmas. It’s so good to have everyone around and in the same place for once, so I hope you all enjoy it! Now, enough talking, dive in everyone!”  
And just loud enough for Jemma to hear him - “Geronimo!”

Crackers were pulled, jokes were groaned over and most of the food was eaten at a relaxed pace, and it was had been a very wonderful evening, Jemma thought. Currently, there was a ferocious game of monopoly raging - the boys and Daisy had roshambo’d it while she and Elena did the washing up (super-speed made drying up a breeze!) and now she was watching as her closest friends raced to get Park Lane. Fitz had managed to bag King’s Cross Station, which had caused him to smile at her and their little wizard hearts to sing. It was getting quite late by now and she could see May had let her guard down enough to show tiredness, which perhaps was a feat in and of itself. Coulson was down to his last fifty, so Jemma suggested to him that perhaps he would like to see May returned back to base safely, and he readily agreed, confessing to his own tiredness too. Coincidentally, he landed on Mack’s major square and had to cough up all his remaining money - May surprisingly agreed to Phil’s suggestion, and they bade goodbye. Half an hour later, the game was still going, a showdown between Daisy and Mack, but finally Mayfair won it for Mack. Jemma was practically asleep by this point, Fitz noticed, so he shook her gently and she stirred. Mack yawned from across the room -  
“I think it’s time to get turtleman home,” Elena quipped “Do you too want a lift Daisy?”  
I think it’s probably best,” interjected Jemma, “Daisy is a little tipsy, I think,” Daisy’s inaction in replying further emphasised the point, and so goodbyes were made, Fitz subtly leading them to their coats.

Jemma heard Fitz bid goodbye to the last of their guests, and the last car engine disappear into the distance as he returned to the living room.  
“As much as I love them, they’re certainly a handful!” Jemma exclaimed. Fitz just nodded pensively.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, just realising how big a change this is. Of course I knew this would be a big thing, but my heart just hasn’t caught up with my head yet. I mean, we’re about to sit down and continue our oldest tradition, but we’re in our own flat, and our friends aren’t just down the corridor anymore. That’s not necessarily a bad thing, but it’s not been the norm either. It’s so new, a new chapter I suppose… He trailed off and sat down with the same faraway look in his eyes.  
“More than you know,” Jemma thought to herself with a sigh. Instead she pulled him closer and pressed a quick peck to to his lips.  
“We’ll take on these twists and turns of the new chapter together, yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So, to Dr Who!” she grinned, and snuggled into his side as he pressed the play button. It felt good to do this familiar thing amongst all of the new things that were happening. Christmas had always been out of the ordinary at SHIELD, but her and Fitz had always shared their Christmas special tradition that was just a little bit of home. But this year, Jemma was a bit distracted. Really, she knew she could talk to Fitz about anything, but they hadn't talked about this specifically. By the time the credits were rolling she just decided to bite the bullet.  
“Fitz?”  
“Hm?”  
“What do you think about kids?”  
“Adorable little germ factories, a lot of effort but probably worth it…” He turned to look at her. “Why do you ask… Jem?”  
She just blushed, and her nervous expression gave away her answer.  
“How?”  
“It must have been that vomiting sickness I got a few weeks back, I must have brought the pill up as well, I’m so sorry I should have known, we should have been more careful, I mean, it’s your child too so I want you in on the decision as well, whatever we do from now on must be both our choices oh but I didn't want to put you in this position in the first place Fitz I...Mmpfh!”  
He silenced her with a firm kiss, his hands holding her face so she could see his face in full.  
“I thought my answer would have been obvious!” Her scared look told him that it was, apparently, not obvious. “Accident or not,” he said, placing his hand over her still flat stomach, “this little bean is part of us, I could never think of not keeping it… You do want to keep it, don’t you?” He looked up, suddenly worried. He shouldn’t have been though. He was greeted with a pair of glistening eyes and the widest smile he had seen all day.  
“Oh Fitz, yes!” She threw her arms around him and smiled.  
“We’re gonna be parents!”  
“We’re gonna be parents.”  
Today had been stressful, Jemma decided, but it had been so very wonderful as well.


End file.
